


a trap for a flying rat

by makiyakinabe



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Pigeonzaki is best Tazaki, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7040713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makiyakinabe/pseuds/makiyakinabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...<i>or is it?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	a trap for a flying rat

A man sits at the table, deep in thought  
To all intents and purposes asleep.  
His eyes are closed shut, he says not a peep,  
The proverbial sitting duck: now he's caught.  
  
"Aha! At last, this day's gone as it ought!  
We have him for sure! At this chance we'll leap!"  
Says the speaker, smirking, ready to creep,  
He's been played for so long: it's a sore spot.  
  
Pounce! goes the speaker, with his large sack in hand,  
"How the tables have turned! Who's laughing this time!"  
The sack is reopened, the better to jeer...  
  
What pops out but a pigeon, with wings outfanned?  
Out flies twenty more, filling hair with bird...slime...  
"I'll get you, Tazaki, I'm making that clear!"

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to title this 'Pounded In The Butt By My Clever Scheme' but that would be false advertizing, lol.


End file.
